reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Legion of the West
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The Legion and The Codex. The Legion of the West (LW) is a Posse of friends who first banded togethor under the Original Drop'n Shoot Troopers Posse (ODST) for protection against random attacks and strength in games, until a series of events caused the Posse to have problems, then reform to its present state. Our motto is "Vale vita, ave mortum" which is Latin for "Farewell life, hello death." We are not liars, and will not claim to be the best, or perfect in morals, but we are good allies in a firefight. We are skilled in strategical manuevers, and use this to our advantage. Some of us may do something to offend you, but we are not of one mind or body. Judge us not the same. We have several rally poins to fall back to, all of them strategically sound, remote, spacious, and defendable. To keep people from knowing the locations, they are held from the wiki page to protect members from any planned ambush by boosters. We follow a living document, known as The Codex that may grow, deplete, or change based upon muliple elements. 1. Members shall mantain safe distance from another, to prevent a single explosive or burst from mounted weapon from killing multiple people. 2. If the situation doesn't apply to your best weapon skills, find a way to make them apply, like falling back into a building for a shotgun user. 3. Never start a co-op or Overrun if you know you will not be able to finnish it. it's ok if you need to stop unexpectively, but inconsiderate o just leave, espescially if it causes another player from completeing the game. 4. There is a difference between respect/affection and bootlicking. The latter is not tolerated. 5. Do not run a person of a Gang Hideout they started unless they have been an intentional thorn in all players sides. if that is the case. fill him with lead. 6. Use the directional clock system to point out enemies. Ex: Enemy at your six. 7. Socialising with members is encouraged, as bonding may increase Posse effectiveness. 8. Do not purposely annoy anyone who is innocent of the same crime, lest you get filled with more holes then swiss cheese. 9. Wait 5 seconds till shooting a person who just spawned, or wait for him to shooot, whichever comes first. 10. If a person is more skilled at a mounted weapon than you, and you are aware of this, hand the weapon over unless the situation is not right, being determined by the senior most member in combat, or majority votes if everyone is just screwing around. 11. for comic relief, upon a sniper kill, say some witty one liner. It may be based on some well known show/game/book/ etc. 12. If working for Public Enemy status as a group, kill a member who reaches P.E. status who had not reqeusted the opposite prior to getting the status. This is to keep your position from being overrun by players attemptin to kill the P.E./P.E.s. 13. When out of dynamite, and need to storm a building to dislodge hostile players/AIs, make a line outside of the entrance, with the least experienced player in the front, most experienced in the back, and in order from least to greatest, front to back. This way, ammunition, deadeye, or any other factors are wasted on the front of the line, while the back is fresh and ready to strike. WARNING: This is a last resort, as if this fails, the hostile players in question will score points off of you. 14. Participating in a seperate clan/community, as long as the primary function is not RDR, is ok. However, due to most clans/communities having rules contradicting this one, you need to arrange a meeting online between a Praetor and CO of other clan for clearance to ensure the other clans rules are not being violated. 15. All choices made out side of combat are to be decided by majority vote, as without the approval of the people, their can be nor organization, government, or, in thia case, Posse. However, in combat, all choices are made by the present Praetor or CO, so that the process is more efficient and faster. 16. Always alert allies when going AFK (Away From Keyboard) so they know not to expect help from you for a while. 17. Members SHALL NOT disclose the positions of rally points, with the exceptions of Bravo, Delta, and Echo, for these are ares designated for meeting with non-Posse members. The reason for the secrecy is so that no one can ambush us in a planned raid on a rally point. 18. If you wish to be a Sniper, ask an officer if any Sniping Partners (SPs) are available. Snipers work best in pairs. All these rules are in place to A) keep the Posse effective, and B) to keep Posse membersfrom killing eachother in anger. Also, the rules that are undoubtably comic relevant are not required, just fun. Joining the posse If you wish to join, contact a Praetor through XBOX LIVE. To join, the only requirement is that you are not overly annoying. Of course, skills help in the Posse, so if you are exceptional at anything useful in game, be sure to include that in the resume. Members gamemaster4523-Praetor- Immortal13100-Praetor- Strategist with surgeon-like tactics. Amazed Vegetius, Sun Tzu, and Pershing. UEG Cajun-(former member, changing GT soon) Neyrey- Aggresive and short fused, not to be taken lightly. TearierSpitfire- The wildcard of the Posse. DarkBladez57- The last person to mistake her for a prostitute was Jimmy. You don't wanna know what happened to Jimmy. kanku13- Dont try to gain his approval, just stay in a field of respect. Do not mess with his morals, or his morals will mess with you. Leaders * gamemaster4523 * Immortal13100 Probatio Members who are new and unknown to the leading members are under Probatio, which is a status as well as position, are listed here. There are currently no Probatios. External links Category:Posses }}